There is, in the prior art, several types of self-erecting tents which rely on a springy armature made of a plurality of loops to instantaneously deploy the folded tent. The armature loops are made from a highly resilient material with a good memory such as steel. A most advanced example of this type of structure is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,858,634 McLeese. In the structure, the springy armature is made from a first elliptical loop acting as a base, and one or more other elliptical loops which have been bent arcuately and upwardly to form the roof support. The loops are attached together at opposite ends of the shortest diameter of the base loop.
In the fabrication of this type of self-erecting structure, it is difficult to select a armature wire gauge which offers sufficient support and yet enough flexibility to allow a person of average size and strength to easily fold the structure. Excessive rigidity, not only makes it difficult to fold the tent, but may also create a safety hazard and place too much stress on the tent fabric if the armature opens up too quickly and with too much force.
In this type of structure, it is also difficult to separate the fabric envelope from the armature for cleaning purpose.
There is a need for an improved self-erecting structure of the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,858,634 that would retain the main advantage of a rapid erection, but that would be easier to fold and take apart.